Replaced
by JHNNangel13
Summary: What happens when one of the members of the group goes missing? Will Sam, Dean, and Kat figure out the intruder before one or more of their lives are caught? Following Control.
1. Whenever I Run

_As always, I don't own Supernatural or anything like that. And thanks to everyone that has read the stories so far and I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Whenever I Run (Keith Urban)

* * *

They were on their way to PA on a job dealing with a double or mysterious deaths. Kat was in the back reading while Sam did research and Dean drove. It was late so they pulled into the motel. The motel was just outside of the town they were looking into and they were going to investigate the scene of one of the crimes after some well needed sleep.

Kat and Dean took the bed closest to the door as always and Sam settled into the other bed. Sam was happier than he had been recently and still kept in touch with Phoebe. He was also glad that he no longer had to pay the moderator between Dean and Kat. Although he still had to step in when Dean would become way too over protective of Kat.

Dean had been following Kat everywhere. Even though he knew that the demon thought she was dead and he had slipped her the binding potion, he still didn't want anything to happen to her again. Kat would become very frustrated by his constant worry over her. She did everything in her power to get away from his watchful eye.

It was about midnight when they all settled in. Dean was out like a light the instant his head made contact with the pillow. Sam followed soon after as he watched Dean, even through sleep Dean put his arms protectively around Kat, as she too fell asleep.

Around 5, Kat's watch started to beeping, causing her to rise. She got up, put on a tank top, pair of shorts, threw her hair up, grabbed her cell, and went out the door for her usual run. It was still kinda dark out but the sun was just beginning to rise. The roads weren't busy at all and it made Kat feel free from all worry. It was a time to just take in the good in the world. Running was something that no one could take away from her and it was what kept her sane. She was thinking of home, the kids, Dean, Sam, and a life when her watch beeped. She was already gone for a half hour and decided to head back in hopes that the boys hadn't noticed she was gone yet.

It only took her about 20 minutes to return and she slipped back into the room, with the familiar sound of both of her partners snoring. She took a quick shower, slipped on a tank with one of Dean's flannels, a pair of worn in jeans, and went to one of the old vending machines to get some waters and peanut M and M's.

She walked to the old machines and placed her money into the slots when she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around and saw 2 large men standing next to each other. They were just a bit taller than Dean and were in hooded sweatshirts.

Kat- "Good morning fellas." trying to sound casual as she sized them up knowing she was in trouble.

The men just stood there and then the one went behind her. He grabbed her biceps as the other approached her. She tried to kick but was thrown into the brick wall. She quickly got to her feet and got a few punches in before she was grabbed again. The guys were taking turns punching her all over. She felt like she had at least 2 broken ribs and the pain was making it difficult to stay conscious. Right before she was knocked unconscious, she saw a familiar face as her head connected with the brick wall and everything went black.


	2. Gone

Chapter 2

Gone (Montgomery Gentry)

* * *

The italics symbolize when it is a shapshifter, so I hope that helps!

* * *

One of the two huge men went and began to lift Kat's body up over his shoulder. The other was inspecting the area checking to make sure there was no evidence of what had happened. The sunrise was beginning but there were still hints of the night looming in the area. The men both turned towards a figure in the shadow as they heard the footsteps approaching them. As the figure began to step out the shadow, it's figure became visible.

In front of the two men was a petite figure of a woman. Her hair was long and black and she had piercing blue green eyes. She looked exactly like Kat. She walked over closer to the two and it was obvious that she seemed to be the one in charge of them. She motioned for them to put Kat on the ground and they did. She looked down at the limp body in front of her, smiled a sadistic smile, and kicked Kat's head.

_Kat_- "For some reason I thought that this would be more challenging. (then facing the unconscious Kat) Don't worry I'll take good care of the elder Winchester for you. And you have such strong thoughts about him. They won't even notice you're gone."

One of the guys- "What are we doing now?"

_Kat_- "Take her back to the warehouse, tie her up, have some fun with her. When you're torturing her, I mean having fun with her, make sure to be them and say some of their thoughts. I'm going to become her and get rid of them. I'll be in touch."

The men nodded and one of them grabbed Kat and through her, roughly, into the back of a van and sped off. The thing that looked like Kat, threw her hair up in a ponytail and went back into the hotel room. When she entered she noticed that both of her targets were still sleeping. She smiled at how easy this was going to be. She would have and could have easily killed them in their sleep in that very moment, but decided that it would be more enjoyable for herself to have some fun with them first.

She took off the flannel and the jeans and put on a pair of short shorts and slid into the bed next to Dean. It was easy to read the mind of the real Kat since she was unconscious. The shifter was going to take full advantage of it too.

_Kat_- "Hello baby." seductive voice. She was going to take full advantage of this skin.

She leaned into Dean and began to kiss him. She moaned and then opened his eyes and returned her kisses. The kisses were getting deeper and then Dean pulled way. _Kat_ looked down at him stunned and he smiled before pushing some hair out of her eyes.

Dean- "If only we could wake up like this every morning. What time is it?"

_Kat_- "Who cares what time it is. Don't you just want to get to it." She began to kiss him again and move her hands over his body.

Dean- "What got into you? You know we have a job and as much as I'd love to (he grabbed her hands and held them in his) Sam's right next to us."

Dean pushed her back and got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. _Kat_ was really getting pissed off. She wasn't ready for all of this stuff. She got up and followed Dean into the bathroom. He just turned and looked at her really curiously.

Dean- "What is with you seriously?"

_Kat_- "What do you mean? What happened to having fun?"

Dean- "You really must have hit your head or something last night. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

_Kat_- "YES! I just don't know what your problem is any way!"

Dean- "Why don't you go wake up Sam while I take a shower? Then we'll go check out the crime scene."

_Kat_ nodded and left the bathroom while slamming the door. She went out into the room and threw something at Sam who practically jumped out of bed.

Sam- "Kat, what the hell?"

_Kat_- "Get up. We're leaving soon." said quite unKat like.

Sam- "Wow, you're just a ball of sunshine this morning. What you and Dean have a fight again?"

_Kat_- "Look, just quit it. We're leaving soon to go check out the crime scene."

Sam- "Fine, whatever."

Sam was getting up and dressed just as Dean was exciting the bathroom. Sam looked at _Kat_ and back at Dean. Dean caught the look and noticed that apparently Sam had noticed the awkwardness in _Kat _as well. The look was also incriminating like whatever was up with her was his fault. He raised his eyebrows back at Sam and rolled his eyes as in to say that it wasn't his fault. Then Sam broke the silence.

Sam- "From what it sounds like, I would guess that we're dealing with shape shifters again."

Dean- "It wouldn't exactly be again."

Sam- "Aren't you forgetting that you were killed."

_Kat_- "That poor creature died because of you Dean." with anger behind her words.

Dean- "Woah, when did you start to defend them. Anyway we only dealt with one, from what you say it sounds like a few."

_Kat_- "It just doesn't seem fair. Who knows what they have to deal with."

Sam- "So they kill the person after they kill another person. Very interesting."

Dean- "Sounds like a good theory."

Sam- "So we're going to go check it out I take it, since you sent her to wake me up?

_Kat_- "He didn't send me. Unlike you I don't follow his orders." she snapped again. She was starting to get frustrated knowing that she was suppose to be acting like the real Kat but she could feel frustration from herself and Kat and it wasn't helping her situation at all.

Dean- "Well…yeah. Sammy how bout you get ready while Miss Bitchy over there and I go wait for you in the car."

Sam- "I think she's becoming way too much like you if you ask me." he got up and headed over to the bathroom.

Dean and _Kat_ got up and headed towards the impala. Surprisingly to Dean, _Kat_ slid in the back and had a mysterious look to her. Usually she would sit in the front and he would then try to get her out of her bad mood, but there was something there that seemed to warn him that there was nothing he could do. They sat in silence for a while until Sam came a slid into the passenger's seat. Dean turned the car on and they were off to the crime scene.

* * *

It had been about 5 hours since Kat had been knocked unconscious. The men had driven her to an unused abandoned warehouse and tied her hand above her head to one of the beams above. She was suspended off the ground as her head hung down to her chest. Her breathing was labored and the two men just watched as they looked at the assortment of tools they had ready for her once she was conscious enough to feel the pain. 

Kat's head was pounding and she had the biggest headache ever. She was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. She could feel her arms above her head and they felt stiff. Her side still hurt and by now she was certain that there were a few broken ribs. She ached all over. She opened her eyes slowly and it took a while for them to focus. Her one was a bit swollen which made it impossible to open it all the way. She felt a wet and sticky liquid flowing down above her eye and another on the side of her face.

She looked around and was instant beginning to remember what had happened. She remembered running, seeing those two big men, and then before her world went black, she saw her own face.

Kat- "Damn it! They were shape shifters." she whispered feeling how rough her throat felt.

The noise was enough to catch the attention of her captures and they smiled wide, sadistic smiles and approached her. She recognized those faces. They were Dean and Sam. Her hopes rose instantly thinking that they were there to help her. They began to approach her.

Kat- "Guys! A little help here. Thank god you found me."

The one that looked like Dean came in front of her, lifted his hand and smacked her across the face.

_Dean_- "Looks like it's time for the fun to begin."

Kat- "You've got to be kidding me!"

_Sam_- "Do you really think we would kid. We got a few toys down here."

They went over to the table and picked up a huge knife as they came back to her.

_Dean_- "This is only the beginning." as he slid the knife across Kat's right arm.

Kat bit her lip to keep from giving them the satisfaction of screaming. _Sam_ was on the left and slid the knife through her skin pressing harder than the previous. _Dean_ then came back in front of her. He kissed her painfully with no loving passion behind it and then pushed the knife against her stomach and slid it across. Next he had _Sam_ pull back Kat's head back as he pressed the knife to Kat's throat and…


	3. Someone Else's Life

Chapter 3

Someone Else's Life (Jo Dee Messina)

* * *

The drive to the crime scene was not very long but awkward. Dean had been so caught up in trying to figure out what was up with _Kat_ that he didn't even put in a cassette tape. The silence, although welcomed by Sam, was still unsettling. _Kat _could see Dean watching which made it even more difficult to deal with the headaches of thoughts she was retrieving from the usual host of this skin.

There were thoughts of anger and sadness at being left in a hotel alone. There was anger towards the world for the card of fate that had been dealt to the real Kat. _Kat_ was hearing everything and anything that the real Kat ever wanted to say to Dean and even Sam. Although all of the thoughts and emotions were causing a hell of a headache, _Kat_ knew that the anger and unspoken words with the unshown emotions had definitely tipped the odds more in her favor. She was brought out of her thoughts when the care came to a stop.

In front of the threesome was a normal looking two-story house. It was a very familiar house to _Kat_, having been the most recent murder and alter suicide only 2 nights ago. Sam was the first out of the car not being able to feels so trapped by the heavy silence and thick tension. Dean's fingers were drumming against the steering wheel as he let out a sigh from the overweighing tension.

Dean truly couldn't understand what was happening. He and Kat were finally getting over all the conflicts caused by secrets. Sure every once in a while she would get frustrated by him being too protective, but that's just how he was. He knew that she had to have known that by now. Not that Dean minded, but it really wasn't usual for Kat to come onto him like that. He felt kinda bad about turning her down, but his brother was in the room, seriously. There are just some things you and your brother don't do or share with each other and that was right up there with marrying on another and getting all chick flicky and hugging all the time!

_Kat_ was afraid of her cover being blown so she decided to try to fix things before they started to suspect her. She needed to get close enough to kill them by hurting them most first. She really wasn't too worried being fully aware that neither of the could truly ever shoot their Kat.

_Kat_- "Sorry about earlier. It's just not a good day. You know? And it's just so hard to resist you sometimes." winking and putting on a false innocent smile.

Dean- "Hey, I'm right there with you. I am so damn irresistible. But, I mean Sam was in the room. So now that that's over, let's go check out what these stupid bastards are up to this time."

Dean got out of the care followed by _Kat_ who was trying to hide her anger as best as possible and was doing a good job. Although Sam did see something very off about her.

Sam had sensed something off from the moment she had woken him up that morning. First off it really wasn't like her to actually wake him up let alone how she went about it. To him, she just seemed to be acting extremely different. There was just something about the way that she was doing everything and acting that he just couldn't put his finger on. He was going to tell Dean but figured that he would just brush him off. Sam just wasn't in the mood so he stored it in the back of his mind.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of Dean and _Kat_ making their way over to him. It seemed as though they had made up and _Kat_ seemed to be acting a bit more normal again although there was still something.

Dean- "They do like to pick the creepy places." staring up at the very pleasant typical house.

Sam- "It's not creepy. This is what they call normal, Dean. You should really try it sometime."

Dean- "Exactly. Normal is creepy. Right Kat?"

_Kat_ was quickly going back into the real Kat's thoughts and memories. She was going past all the current ones of pain and how screwed the real Kat felt, to a memory that seemed very similar. It only took mere seconds for her to find it and reply to Dean with Kat's words from the past.

_Kat_- "Yep. I swear we are the only family that is freaked out and scared of normal!"

Sam- "Sometimes I wonder just what you two would do if you settled down. Both of you would be at the PTA meetings, insisting the kids knowing how to kill things and kick the asses of the things in the dark. Heck, you would probably insist on doing searches first to make sure the place wasn't haunted. And of course there would be rock salt shooting courses. Hunter would love it, but poor Riley." laughing.

Dean- "What about Riley?" curious as a protective father would be.

Sam- "Just when she starts dating. You'll probably shoot the guy with rock salt first…" interrupted by Dean holding up his hands.

Dean- "She is never and I mean NEVER going to be dating!"

_Kat_- "Do we not have more pressing issues?" getting tired of the role she had to play. She just wanted to have some fun, kill them, slowly, and leave.

Dean and Sam looked at her and Dean motioned with his hands an "after you" gesture as they entered the most recent murder scene.

The house was a mess! It was obvious that the victim had tried to fight back in a losing battle. Which had them all stumped because it was a woman that had killed a very strong man and afterwards she just disappeared until they found her, also dead.

Dean- "She must have had help. Probably a small group of shifters."

Sam- "Haven't we already confirmed that!"

Dean- "Just making an observation to prove your theory, college boy."

_Kat_- "So real quick recap of what happened."

Sam- "Well, the murdered man and his dead girlfriend were together and recently started have some kinds of problems or something. It seemed that they were different or at least she was. Someone saw her leave after his murder."

Dean- "But if you look at the body, there is no way that a chick could have done that. No matter how tough or what she was on."

_Kat_- "So then they found her body too?"

Sam- "Yeah only they found it miles away."

Dean- "We're thinking that the shifters killed the real her and dumped the body once they were done."

_Kat_- "Sounds like a pretty good theory."

Sam- "How does a day at the library sound since there aren't any clues here?"

Dean- "Like something geeky sidekicks would enjoy all too much." sighing not looking forward to the trip.

_Kat_- "Why don't you two do research while I check around here and some of the other places?"

Dean reluctantly agreed. The places seemed pretty safe and he knew he could tell his girlfriend apart from some stupid double. He gave her a gentle kiss as he and Sam walked to the car and headed off to do some boring research.

_Kat_ knew this was way too easy. She waited till they were out of sight and headed towards the warehouse to join in some of the fun.


	4. 18 and Life

_Thanks to everyone that has been reading this as well as any of the other stories. Also another huge thanks to all of those with the ever encouraging reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 4

18 and Life (Skid Row)

* * *

As they left the house, Dean could tell that Sam wanted to say something or at least had something on his mind. Dean looked into the rearview mirror until neither the house nor _Kat _were visible anymore and then finally broke the silence. 

Dean- "What is it Sammy?" not taking his eyes off of the road.

Sam- "What?" being taken out of his thoughts.

Dean- "Don't play dumb with me college boy. That is certainly not something a professor would recommend doing with your older, much more handsome, charming, able to kick your lanky ass brother." smirking taking a quick glance towards Sam.

Sam- "How often have you rehearsed that? And is it possible to have an even bigger ego than you?" with a dumfounded look at how easily Dean's dry, sarcastic humor could always be put in even in the most serious moments.

Dean- "Cut the crap Sam and spill." ignoring his brother for a moment. "And it's not an ego if it's true."

Sam- "It's nothing."

Dean- "I can tell that you're lying so spill before I have to beat it out of you!" he was no glaring at Sam as he pulled off on the side of the road.

Sam- "Look, I know you hate research and you never really spent time in libraries, but we need to get this job over with."

Dean- "First off I have spent plenty of times in libraries. They were perfect spots to "spend time" with my adoring fans. And second I know when you're lying to me. Don't make me drag your ass out of the car and lay you on it right here in the road!"

Sam- "Like you could!"

Dean- "I think that high atmosphere has caused your brain to go." Dean's hard gaze had finally caused Sam to reluctantly give in.

Sam- "There's just something really wrong with Kat. I mean didn't you notice how weird she's been acting?"

Dean- "It's probably just those mood swings that they get. She's fine. You worry too much about everything."

Sam hadn't realized but he had just confirmed Dean's fears as of late. Every since she was brought back from certain death, Dean's main concern was that something would be different with her. Nothing seemed different other than being more fearless and anxious for fights and then this morning she had changed. He would never admit it, but he blamed himself and was scared.

Dean did exactly as Sam had anticipated. Sam couldn't help but think of how dense his brother was. All he was trying to do was help and once again Dean had treated him like a 4 year old that didn't know anything.

Dean was satisfied with Sam's silence and pulled back onto the road. At this point, they were going to see just how long these shifters had been in the area. At the same time Dean was going over Kat's recent behavior and was beginning to wonder if they had the real Kat with them. Sam had the same thoughts and both intended to farther discuss it at the library.

* * *

_Kat_ walked only but 10 minutes from the house when she had one of her partners pick her up. She wasn't too surprised when it was the one that looked like Sam that had come for her. It would be far more sadistic and pleasurable to have _Dean_ be the one torturing Kat. 

_Sam_- "So how's it going?"

_Kat_- "Pretty well. They are so…caring but hide it. It's almost sickening. They don't suspect anything though. How's it going for you two?"

_Sam_- "She's pretty stubborn. You can see the pain in her eyes not from the physical pain but from the fact that she has to look into his face as it's being done to her. It's quite fun."

_Kat_ nodded in agreement and satisfaction as the old rusting gray van continued down the empty far stretching road. There were trees on all of the sides and numerous corners. After about 30 minutes of driving, the old van came to a stop in front of a tall gray building. There was broken glass everywhere from the windows that had obviously been through many years of neglect. The place obviously hadn't been touched in decades and was the perfect maze of rooms for hiding the current victims.

They both walked into the building stepping over fallen pieces of concrete and plaster and headed down a long hallway. The place was dark with the only illumination of flickering lights. After walking down many winding steep stairs, they had finally arrived at an even longer and bigger, and darker hall. After many turns and many different doors, they came to a rusted bolted large door.

After _Sam _pulled open the heavy door, _Kat _and he entered the dark room. There was blood covering all of the walls and an assortment tools. They saw _Dean_ leaning in a chair playing with a sharp bloody knife. He smiled at both of them and then _Kat_ walked over to an unconscious Kat and inspected the damage that had been done.

* * *

Earlier 

_Dean _had the knife to Kat's throat as _Sam_ held her head back. _Dean_ had an evil grin on his face as he put slight pressure onto the knife as it began to make a light cut where it began to penetrate the skin. He slowly pulled it across to the other side of her neck making a thin slice from one side to the other. A few drops of blood began to form but nothing life threaten, just a little painful.

Kat let out a heavy breath as the knife was pulled away. All in all, it wasn't too bad yet. She had the biggest headache imaginable, a good cut on her head that was still bleeding, but beginning to clot, a cut above the eye, a swollen eye, some deep cuts on her arms, and a thin cut on her neck. The pain was beginning to set in on her shoulders though from being hung up for so long.

She stared back into the eyes of _Dean _and was filled with so much hatred. She knew it wasn't the real him or Sam but it still got to her. _Dean_ smiled as _Sam_ thrust her head back forward. They were both standing in front of her and were about to pick a new weapon when a cell phone went off. _Sam_ walked over to it and picked it up at _Dean_ watched Kat with a close eye.

_Sam_- "Yeah. Okay, I'll be there." he set the phone down and grabbed the keys to the van.

_Dean_- "Was that her?"

_Sam_- "Yeah, she has some time. She wants to come back and join in on the fun."

_Dean_- "I'll watch her."

Kat- "Lucky me." sarcastic and rolling her eyes as _Sam_ excited the room.

_Dean_- "You know you love me, baby." going as close to her face as possible.

Their eyes met as they both stared each other down. Both waiting to see which would give up first. Then a smile formed on Kat's face as she spit in his face. _Dean_ backed up and wiped his face. He walked right back up to Kat and smacked her very hard with the back of his hand. This caused her head to whip to the other side. Her face stung and there was water behind her eyes but she pushed them back and began to stare at him again.

_Dean _walked over and set the knife down and just stared at Kat.

_Dean_- "So how long do you think you can last?"

Kat- "Until you're dead."

_Dean_- "They…I mean I won't save you this time."

Kat- "I think they'll figure it out sooner or later and mean while, I'm going to kill you!"

_Dean_- "They don't even know you're gone."

Kat began to thrust against the restraints but to no avail. _Dean_ continued to move closer to her once again and she tried to hit him or do anything to him. He smiled and grabbed a hot poker from the far corner of the room. The end was glowing white showing that it was at it's hottest point. He slowly approached Kat once more and toyed with it a little before finally placing it against her only shoulder scar. He pressed it against it with all of his strength pushing it further each second. Kat tried to bite her lip to hold the scream in but the pain was just too unbearable. She let out a blood curling scream. The scream did nothing to stop _Dean _from advancing the hot metal into her shoulder even farther and finally her body couldn't handle it and she lost consciousness. _Dean_ held it there for a few more minutes and then noticed her breathing become shaky and shallow. He then not wanting to let her way so easily yet, pulled it away and went to the chair and toyed with the other weapons as he waited for his partners to get back.


	5. Better Half

Chapter 5

Better Half (Keith Urban)

* * *

The drive to the huge edifice that contained old public articles was quite short and with Dean's lead foot didn't take much time at all. It would have been just as easy to look it up on the laptop, but that left room for only one to do the work, and Sam was getting tired of being the one with his head always in the book while Dean did what he would consider fun.

They opened the large doors and walked into a cavernous room filled with books and tables. There were rows of all different genres of writings. They both walked over to a far wall where computer sat, all in a row and all with "do not use" signs on them.

Dean- "Well that's just great." sarcastically and shrugging with a heavy sigh.

Sam- "Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way then. Where do you want to start?" smiling knowing how much Dean would hate this.

Dean- "I'll start a few years back, I guess." rolling his eyes at the unfun job that was ahead of them.

Sam- "Okay then. Don't you just love the smell of books!" inhaling a deep breath and at the same time making fun of Dean.

Dean- "You must have had such a pathetic college existence. Seriously, did I not teach you better than that?"

Sam shook his head and went to grab a huge dusty box. He set it down on the table in front of Dean. He gave him a humorous smile and went back to the older section and grabbed a box of his own. They both sat in comfortable silence except for the sound of turning pages and feverish writing of facts. They continued this routine for about 3 hours, finally beginning to share facts and thoughts around 5.

* * *

_Kat_ and _Sam_ were standing in the room and once the door slammed shut, _Dean_ looked up at them and grinned.

_Dean_- "You look a lot better in that skin!"

_Kat_- "Get serious! We can't have any mistakes on this one. You didn't kill her did you?" anger rising.

_Dean_- "Don't forget, you wouldn't have that skin much longer if I did. She couldn't handle the heat." lifting up the poker.

_Sam_- "Nice touch. You took advantage of an old injury which it seems Dean also caused. You're not quite as dumb as we thought." prodding at Kat's shoulder.

Kat had heard the voices which were fuzzy in her mind. She was concentrating on taking in painful breaths. She knew that by now 2 of her ribs, at least, were broken. Her shoulder was on fire not to mention all her other wounds that she had sustained. By the way her head felt she was also pretty sure that she had a concussion from her brief, yet hard felt, meeting with the brick wall. All though there was pain she was beginning to force her eyes open. They flew open as she felt even more pain in her shoulder as fingers began to dig into the refreshed injury.

In front of her eyes stood the one that looked like Sam and behind him the one that looked like Dean. Her gaze then fell on an all too familiar figure as she saw the mirror reflection of herself on days that she wasn't beaten to hell. She watched as _Sam_ and _Dean_ stepped back out of the way as she started to walk towards herself.

_Kat_- "Glad to see you're up my dear."

Kat- "You'll never be able to pull it off." grinning.

_Kat_- "Oh but I am. They don't even know you're gone."

Kat- "It shouldn't take them too long. You're nothing like me."

_Kat_- "That's where you're wrong. I have all of her memories, and can feel all of the emotions that you have ever felt coarse through my veins. I am you and no one can tell the difference."

Kat- "Do you really think that they're that stupid. They know me and you won't be able to pull it off well enough to full them. I've been with them since I was born, by now they know me better than myself."

_Kat_- "I don't know, your Dean didn't seem to mind waking up to me this morning. He is a very good kisser may I add."

Kat- "Shut the hell up! You'll never have him or be with him in any way." struggling with emotion against the stupid chains that held her up.

_Kat_- "Oh I doubt that. I'm you but better. I'm your better half! I could have real fun with those two boys before I kill them. And you have the perfect body. Who knows maybe I'll keep you around after I dispose of them. I could get use to this."

Kat- "Don't get too comfortable you freak! One of us will kill all of you."

_Kat_- "I think you might want to rethink what you're saying. You could be here a very long time and we do enjoy our own fun. And don't worry. I'll be able to satisfy Dean in ways that you could never imagine."

Kat- "Oh he'll know. And he would never even get that close to you."

_Kat_ grabbed the knife from _Dean_ and walked directly in front of Kat. She smiled brushing the side of Kat's face with the dull end of the shiny blade. Kat jerked her head away only to have it pulled back by _Kat_ as _Sam_ and _Dean_ looked on. _Kat_ took the sharp tip of the blade and ran it down the side of Kat's face, just going over the eye causing no damage to it, but making a long slash down the side of Kat's face. _Kat_ grinned and was staring down Kat. The two just glared into each other's eyes, both proving to the other that they were determined. Then Kat jerked her head back and struck her opponent as hard as possible causing even more pain to her already pounding head. _Kat _fell backwards by the impact only to be caught by _Dean_ and _Sam_. When she was back to standing position she only smiled and plunged to knife into Kat's side that already contained the broken ribs.

Kat let out a yell of anguish and incredible pain. She tried as best she could to hold it back but it was just to much even for her. Her body doubled over as much as possible and she forced her eyes back on the aggressor. It really didn't look good at all. The situation seemed hopeless as much as she tried to think of a way out, they all seemed impossible given her current state and it would only get worse. Her thoughts went to Sam and Dean, hoping that they wouldn't be easily fooled by the impostor. She was fighting to keep her eyes open and from letting another scream out when she saw the three of them step out of the room leaving her at peace for at least a few moments. She let the thoughts of how to get out flow through her mind.

* * *

At the library Dean had had enough of researching. He was getting restless and Sam could tell. They had been through countless number of boxes and records and had so many notes that they didn't know where to begin. Finally Sam gave up on trying to ignore Dean and decided to start with what he found.

Sam- "So they seem to date back into the 1800s. Don't know if it's the same group or not. What did you find?"

Dean- "Same as you . I must have gotten some of the brains too. They're pretty good at not getting rid of too many at once though."

Sam- "They've been doing this for so long though. I can't believe we didn't come across this sooner. So how many are we thinking here?"

Dean- "I'm thinking maybe around 5, but that's a rough estimate."

Sam- "I hate to say this but do you think…I don't know….never mind."

Dean- "What is it Sammy?"

Sam- "It's just, is it possible that we don't have the real Kat. I know it sounds dumb, but she's just acting so off."

Dean- "I actually have the same kinda feeling although I don't know if it's not just from what happened back in San Francisco."

Sam- "The only thing is that we haven't done anything apart from each other except for now and she was already acting strange this morning."

Dean- "The only thing that she did today that we didn't is run. Wait…what if something happened?"

Sam- "Could be a possibility."

Dean- "There has to be a way to find out. One other than hurting her if it is the real her."

They stared at each other for a moment and then both came to the same conclusion.

Dean/Sam- "Eyes!"

Dean- "So we just shine light in her eyes and if they do that glow click thing then we know it's not her."

Sam- "Way to use the technical term there."

Dean- "Shut up!"

They both grabbed their notes and decided to head back to the hotel. They left the huge library after putting everything back, nodded to the worker, and exited the huge doors. Night was beginning to fall and Sam had called Kat to let her know that they were heading back and found a lot of information and she told them to meet her near the center of town. Both Sam and Dean were ready to find out if they had their Kat and if they didn't, they knew that they would find her.


	6. Best I Ever Had

Chapter 6

Best I Ever Had (Gary Allan)

* * *

Outside of the torture room, in the dimly lit hallway stood _Kat_, _Dean_, and _Sam_. _Kat_ knew that it wouldn't be long until she had to return to the real Sam and Dean. She was telling them that she needed some more time and hoped to set the plan into a more rushed motion. They knew that the weaker Kat's physical strength became, the easier it would be to get into her mind. _Dean_ and _Sam_ were instructed to keep up the beatings and once she was weak enough, the could intensify them by releasing her from the chains. As they were furthering the discussion on their progresses,_ Sam_ had called _Kat_ and she had _Sam _drive her to town and drop her off, while _Dean_ watched the prisoner as he reentered the room.

* * *

It was only about 5:30 as Dean eased his precious baby to a stop against the curb in the nearly empty center of town. Though it was still fairly early, the night was slowly creeping in and over taking the signs of light and day that struggled to remain alive in the losing battle. The car had been fairly silent except for Dean's humming Metallica and later Skid Row while Sam was searching for any other ways to tell if someone was a shape shifter or not, but after searching the journal numerous times, as to not miss anything, came up with nothing. As the car stood still, Dean's humming became louder as he drummed the music through his fingertips onto the steering wheel.

Sam could tell that Dean was both anxious and a little nervous. He himself was rather calm about the situation. To waste some time before boredom would eventually set in, Sam decided to take a look at his e-mails to see what everyone else in his life was up to. Sam was pleasantly pleased to see that he had received yet another reply from Phoebe. She started off as usual with asking how he was and everyone else along with giving updates on the happenings in her life. She had written that she was doing excellent and had never been so happy before and couldn't wait to see him again soon. She then ended it as always with how much she missed them, to tell everyone hi, and wished them the best of luck. Sam was about to reply when Dean stopped humming and interrupted the calm before the storm.

Dean- "So we're picking her up and casually shining a light in her eyes?"

Sam- "That's the same one we've gone over the whole way here." slight annoyance to his voice.

Dean- "Oh, she won't suspect anything at all. It's completely normal for us to shine lights in her eyes. We still aren't sure it's not her." with sarcasm.

Sam- "And if it's not we just wait for it to kill us? Plus there's really nothing else to test and be sure with. Besides, you're always the one saying that we're not normal and that normal is freaky."

Dean- "Fine, but if she is the real her, she's not gonna be kicking my ass!"

Sam shook his head and went back to looking at his mail. Unfortunately, Dean was no more anxious and nervous which made both his drumming and humming even louder. It didn't take long before Sam realized that some of the loudness was also meant to annoy him. And Dean sure knew how to do that, in fact he was probably even better at it than hunting which had been in his blood all of his life.

* * *

_Sam _had pulled the van to a side street right off of the main one that the center of town was located on. He stopped the car and _Kat _smiled a walked out of the van. _Sam_ waited till she had walked to the end of the street and drove back to the warehouse. _Kat_ walked to where the town opened up into a huge circle and saw the impala with the boys sitting against the curb. She approached it and it looked as though she had startled both of them, because both the hunters jumped when she tapped on the glass signaling that she was indeed there.

Dean- "What the hell are you trying to do, scare us to death?" as _Kat_ entered the backseat.

_Kat_- "No, I thought you were suppose to be a hunter."

Sam- "We're just a little distracted that's all. You know, maybe thought you were a cop or something." trying to cover up their suspicions about who she or it was.

_Kat_- "Yeah, because a cop would just tap on your window for sitting in a car. Let's get back to the hotel and fill each other in." knowing full well that she could construct an easy lie as she thought of an even better plan at killing the Winchester brothers.

Dean nodded and started the car and then slowly eased her out onto the empty road. It didn't take long before Dean was pulling back into the run of the mill normal motel they were staying at. They all exited the car and headed to the room. Dean took out the key, unlocked the door, and they entered the old room that had been their home for the past day. Sam turned on the light as the room became illuminated. Dean was walking over to his bag and was searching for the flashlight. Sam watched _Kat _cautiously as she sat down on the bed and was looking at Dean. Sam decided that they best chance they had was for him to distract her. So he did what he was best at, he started talking.

Sam- "So anything interesting?" trying to hide some of the nervousness and trying to keep her attention on him.

_Kat_- "It's all pretty simple. Just like normal murder scenes. There are no signs of anything supernatural at the scenes. What about you two?"

Sam- "Well we found some stuff." glancing at his brother who now had a flashlight in his hand.

Dean- "Just a thought. Although you probably know more about it then either of us since we know what you are!" Jumping in front of _Kat_ and holding the flashlight up to her eyes and waving it back and forth like a madman. Sam was staring at her eyes watching for the slightest change but nothing happened. It didn't help that he was also trying to hide the laugh at just how ridiculous Dean looked with the flashlight.

_Kat_- "What the hell are you doing! Get that freakin' light out of my face! And what do you mean I know more than you two? And you know what I am? You finally figured out I'm a female or what?"

Sam- "They didn't change. There was no change Dean." completely ignoring _Kat_ as Dean dropped the flashlight and looked at Sam with his usual cocky, "I told you so" look.

Dean- "Don't forget this was all your idea, geek boy." trying to defend himself.

_Kat_- "Again, what was that all about?" slightly annoyed at how foolish the boys were.

Dean- "Sam, seemed to think that you weren't you. He thought that you were an it. You know one of them or something. It was all him. I mean seriously, you should beat him believe me, I mean he was the college boy." innocently shaking his head and pointing to Sam like a little boy that had got caught and was blaming it on anyone else.

Sam- "Wow, that was mature Dean."

_Kat_- "Wait you thought that I was a shape shifter? It's nice to know that you know me that well." covering the slight fear that may have risen when she thought that they may have caught on. Little did they know that not all shape shifters had the same weakness with the eyes clicking. Some had actually adapted and she was one of the few and growing. Now she knew that they wouldn't be able to doubt that she was Kat.

Dean- "We were just worried…well Sam was and then he tried to fully convince me. You know how convincing he can be with those puppy dog eyes and everything."

_Kat_- "Just don't do that again. It's not fun having a light flashed back and forth between your eyes. Plus it's me, come on, do you really think I'd let one of those things take me?"

Sam- "Well it happened to Dean." smirking.

_Kat_- "Exactly. And there is a huge difference. So are we good now or do I have to prove it to you that I'm me somehow, and if I have to I'm sure Dean could tell." raising her eyebrows in an invite she knew that he wouldn't be able to decline.

Dean- "Hey Sam why don't you go out for a little while. You know have some fun. I need to have an…uh…a talk with Kat. Just knock when you're back." catching the drift and going forward in it this time.

Sam- "Do you guys ever quit? But fine. But you better let me back in."

Sam grabbed his coat knowing full well what _Kat_ and Dean needed some time to do and didn't mind not having to be in the room with them. It wouldn't be too bad to go out and get some fresh air. It also would help with any tension from the job. He felt a little relieved no knowing that it was Kat with them. Sam began walking to the bar across the street and sat down at a table and began watching a game on TV.

It didn't take long before Dean and _Kat_ were embraced and entangled with one another. The tangled sheets and excess clothes on the bed were now covering them as they lay in each others arms relaxing taking in the wonderful moment that had just happened once Sam had left the room. There was something a little off but Dean wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying his "fun".

As they were laying with each other _Kat_ knew that at that moment she had won his trust and that would also bring Sam where she wanted him. This would also help in convincing the real Kat that her boys were not going to save her this time and that they didn't even know she was gone.

Dean- "That was fun. We really should do that more often. I mean it's probably what we're best at." smirking.

_Kat_- "Tell me, Dean Winchester. Am I the best you've ever had?" with a seductive voice.

Dean- "Oh you are by far the best I ever had. And I know that I'm a Greek god." laughing at his own comment.

_Kat_- "Oh yeah. And you're not afraid to show it."

Dean was looking down at her running everything through his mind. Life would be so much more simple if it weren't for those demons and everything. But at the same time, simple was boring and normal just wasn't what any of them would every truly be able to find and Dean was fine with that. _Kat_ was waiting for him to fall asleep so that she could go back and tell her partners her new plan that was already working perfectly. Finally Dean fell asleep and _Kat_ carefully slipped out from under the covers, got dressed, walked out of the hotel room, and headed in the direction of the warehouse ready to call _Sam_.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sam to get bored of the bar atmosphere. It had never really been him that enjoyed the places all that much, it was really more of Dean's kinda life. Even the game on TV was beginning to bore him. He finally gave up and decided to go back to the room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer of his brother telling him to go find something else to do but was met by silence. He opened the door and could see Dean laying on his stomach taking up the whole bed and snoring quite loudly. Sam looked over at him and only saw Dean. He found it quite odd that _Kat_ was nowhere to be found. His suspicions quickly began to rise and he thought more about it and decided that there was no way that it was the real Kat with them. Somehow their test failed and Sam was going to find out what was really going on. He sat down in the old, pale green, falling apart chair, opened the laptop and began searching anything and everything. 


	7. Take Another Little Piece of My Heart

Chapter 7

Take Another Little Piece of My Heat

* * *

Kat was enjoying the privacy and silence that lasted while her captors were talking and then were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. She knew it was her phone and Sam due to the usual ring that signaled when he was trying to contact her. If she thought that it would help, she probably would have screamed something. But deep down Kat knew that it would probably only worsen her current situation. As much as she hated to admit it, she really didn't know exactly how much more her body could be able to handle. Mentally she was solid at this point. Although hiding it, she did have faith in Sam and Dean in figuring out that they didn't have her with them. Her thoughts and calmness were brought to an end as _Dean_ reentered the room. As soon as she heard the door open she closed her eyes in hope that he would think she was unconscious and just leave her at peace. But of course today just couldn't be her day and wouldn't be right if she had gotten her wish.

_Dean_- "Oh you don't want the fun to end just yet, do you?" walking over to her.

Kat- "Just thought you would like some time to yourself." opening her eyes and staring at him.

_Dean_- "Don't worry. We're done for the moment. Can't kill you too soon if you know what I mean."

Kat- "Oh yeah of course. Now the Dean Winchester that I know would never take orders from someone else. Especially a girl."

_Dean_- "I only follow my own orders."

Kat- "Sure fooled me. From what it looks like she has you whipped and tied around her finger. How far does that leash reach anyway?" she could tell that she was slowly beginning to get to him.

_Dean_- "I only let her think she is. I'm the one in charge. We're just letting her try her first in the lead."

Kat- "So does she ever let you go out and have some fun like she does the other one? I mean she can't always keep you in the basements, can she?"

_Dean_- "Actually she does seem to always take him. But that's just because she trusts me more. She knows that I won't screw up the job."

Kat- "But aren't you the better choice for that role. I mean you are Dean in this scenario and he is the leader. I just don't think you're getting treated fairly here."

_Dean_- "I think you're actually getting to something there. It does seem kinda unfair doesn't it? I have so much more to offer than both of them but am always brushed off."

Kat- "Exactly. They just don't see how important you are."

_Dean_- "It's about someone understands and sees how great I am."

Kat- "Maybe you should talk to them about it. It just seems like they don't appreciate what you have to offer here."

_Dean_- "I think I will."

Kat- "It's so nice that we have this time to bond. Although you know it's a little uncomfortable with these things on."

_Dean_- "And they have to stay on. I have to go do some things. Don't worry I'll be back. You might want to get your rest while you can. The fun will start again soon."

Kat watched as _Dean_ left the room. Her own plan was starting to work. It was just her luck that the dumber of the two boys had picked Dean to become. Although they could reach the thoughts there was no way that they could improve their intelligence. Then she realized that her own thoughts were also being used to convince Sam and Dean. She honestly hadn't thought about that before. Maybe that was how she could get them to realize that it wasn't her. Kat started to think of memories but switch them around. She kept some the same but most of the time added changes. Sometime she would switch Dean and Sam or have an event that seemed really important but never occurred. All she had to do was stay strong mentally and there would still be some hope.

* * *

_Sam_ never really left the town instead he waited for _Kat_ knowing that she wouldn't be too long until she did what she needed to due. It didn't take long for her to find him and once she did he sped away to the warehouse to join their inept partner. Once they arrived they quickly went to the basement. As they were getting closer to the door, they saw _Dean _sitting in the room right before the torture room.

_Kat_- "What are you doing?"

_Dean_- "Just thinking."

_Sam_- "Just don't hurt yourself. You know, you should leave that to us."

_Dean_- "Exactly. Why do I always have to stay here while the two of you go out?" anger rising.

_Kat_- "Maybe because we know that we won't screw up the job. Plus you know that it will hurt her more to see his face while you do what you do to her. What has gotten into you?"

_Dean_- "Just some thoughts of the recent events. I don't think you realize just how much I'm needed here."

_Sam_- "Let me guess, you were talking to our guest weren't you?"

_Dean_- "And what does that matter. She's right and that's why you two are so angry!"

_Kat_- "And it didn't occur to you that she was just using that as a way to start problems?"

_Dean_- "No…not really. Whatever."

_Kat_- "You can't listen to her. You know how important you are." trying to cover for the near division in the group. She didn't need to have one of them against her.

_Sam_- "So now that we're all one big group again, what do you say we tell our houseguest the news?"

_Kat_ smiled and opened the door to the torture room. She walked over to the real Kat as her head shot up and pulled her head back with a violent force. Kat didn't let her get the satisfaction of a scream of pain so instead just fixed her gaze into her own eyes. _Kat_ smiled at her and Kat grinned mockingly back at her.

Kat- "It's so nice that you're back."

_Kat_- "Oh, I didn't want you to get lonely or anything. But I did have fun with your boys."

Kat- "Wow, and I thought that I was a bitch."

_Kat_- "Oh you are nothing compared to me honey."

Kat- "Well since you had so much fun with my boys I thought that I would have a little fun with one of yours."

_Kat_- "Believe me, my fun was much more real and I don't think he'll ever forget it."

Kat- "What did you do to them! I swear if you hurt either one of them in any way I will kill you!"

_Kat_- "And you are in such a position to be telling me what to do. And I think it was enjoyable for Dean. He couldn't even tell the difference."

Kat- "What did you do!"

_Kat_- "Just the usual thing that you two do. Oh and by the way he said that I was the best he's ever had." smirking as she began to step away from Kat.

Kat was about to respond when _Dean_ came over to her and punched her hard in the stomach right near her stab wound. She bent over as far as possible from the impact but for some reason had just lost the will to fight. She no longer felt the will to fight it, her spirit had just been broken and her faith disappeared with it. The pain was immense as _Dean_ repeated hit her over and over till she was barely conscious and all she could hear was the laughter from them in the room. Her mind then slipped back into oblivion.

_Kat_, _Dean_, and _Sam_ were enjoying the emotional pain that they were causing far more than the physical pain. That part of the plan had worked just as they had planned. Losing the metal strength, would make Kat a lot easier to handle. _Kat_ discussed her other plan on how to get rid of the Winchesters. She also shared her back-up plan as well. Both boys nodded as _Kat_ took one last look at Kat gave a smile of accomplishment and walked out heading towards one of the many cars they had hidden and headed back towards the motel.

It wasn't long before _Kat _reached the old rundown motel. She looked at the clock and guessed that Sam had already returned. Hopefully he would already be asleep or too drunk to realize she had been gone she thought, how little she knew about Sam. The door opened as quietly as possible with the unoiled hinges creaking causing _Kat_ to freeze in the door frame. She heard a rustle of covers and saw Dean shift in the bed and grab the pillow next to him, putting his arms protectively around it. Her gaze followed to the other bed where Sam's long body was visible as bump in the covers. The laptop was open n the lone table as she walked farther into the fairly dark room.

As her gaze fell on the screen, which had numerous pages on shape shifter lore, she began to look through them. Most of them were on the lore and legend, and then she saw something very interesting. It appeared that Sam had began searching other ways to tell if someone was a shape shifter. It was also obvious that they had found out about the eyes or were at least curious.

_Kat_- "What have you been up to young Winchester?" she whispered quietly as she looked over at him.

She knew that she had to work quickly if she was to get rid of them the easy way. There in the corner was the bag of weapons and _Kat_ walked over to it. She pulled out a very large hunting knife and stared at the slight glimmer from the blade as a tiny bit of outside light came through the closed window. She twirled the knife and walked over towards where Dean was laying and stood right next to the bed. She smiled down at his sleeping form leaving him very vulnerable as his whole back was exposed. She lifted the blade above her head with her next movement about to bring the knife down into his back. She smiled as she began to bring the knife down…


	8. Stranger

Chapter 8

Stranger

* * *

She could see the room. The one she was only in for one night. But this was not any memory she had ever had. It was dark in the room and there was a feeling in the air. The sounds of muffled voices and the sounds of covers moving over the bed and sounds of the old springs as movement was spread across the bed. The thought of her eyes deceiving her was brought forward as she saw who the two people were.

There she saw herself and Dean. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't true but then it felt too real. Her heart completely broke when she heard Dean utter that that thing was the best he'd ever had. She couldn't believe it. How could her not know? And even more important how was she seeing this as a memory?

Then the scene changed and it was still at night but Sam was in the room and Dean was alone in the bed. She heard a noise and saw herself coming through the creaky door. She watched for a while and then saw the other her. She was standing over Dean with a knife over her head ready to find it's place in Dean's exposed back. Kat ran to stop it but found herself in complete blackness.

She gasped as all of the pain returned to her broken body. Her eyes flew open as she was gasping for more air. They were wild as she searched for something to help. All she could do was utter "Dean" as _Sam_ and _Dean_ were back in the hell hole.

* * *

Just as _Kat_ was brining the knife with brute force, Sam sprung into action. He had been awake the whole time waiting for their current impostor to return. He jumped out of the bed which caused the shifter to pause. Sam was grateful for the distraction and took advantage of it.

Sam- "Dean! Wake up!" yelling.

The shifter turned back towards Dean as he moved and groaned.

Dean- "God Sam. Not everyone wakes up early in the morning to do research. We're not all dorks!" keeping his eyes closed with all intents of going back to sleep.

_Kat_ began to bring the knife down again but a little slower this time.

Sam- "Get up or you'll have your own freakin' knife in your back!"

Sam had finally gotten through to Dean as he opened his eyes and turned around just in time to catch the knife. His own knife non the less.

Dean- "Well sweetheart, that's on hell of a way to wake a guy up." with a dangerous look in his now very awake, hunter style eyes.

_Kat_ tried to force the knife down but Dean had the extra strength advantage as his hunter instincts had saved him yet again. The shifter knew that she was no match for the two now that her cover was blown and let go of the knife as she ran out of the door. Sam didn't even have time to react as she ran past him. He followed her out the door with his eyes and then looked back at Dean who was now sitting up in the bed. Dean grabbed the extra pillow and threw it at Sam.

Sam- "What the hell Dean?" dodging the pillow.

Dean- "You just can't let me ever sleep can you?" still in hunter mode.

Sam- "So you'd rather have a knife in your back than have me wake you up to save your life?" slight annoyance at how ungrateful his brother was.

Dean- "She would have never gone through with it." starting to get up and going over to his duffle bag figuring he might as well get up anyway.

Sam- "Are you really that stupid!" a little louder.

Dean- "Come on Sam…you know I'm the brains. That's why I did what I did with her, I knew all along." trying to convince Sam although both knew that he had been completely fooled.

Sam- "You're so stupid the word special comes to mind." laughing at his brother's attempt to prove that he had a plan all along.

Dean- "Ah, I knew you were up. Just testing to see if you would save my ass as many times as I've saved yours." walking towards that bathroom.

Sam- "Next time I'm letting it stab you for your idiotic logic. You do realize that's not Kat at this point right?"

Dean- "Obviously yes. Last time I checked she never tried to stab me like that before." starting to turn on the shower.

Sam- "And I always though that you just wanted to get lucky with a shape shifter!" smiling.

Dean- "Shut up succubus boy!" as the warm water fell over his skin.

* * *

_Kat_ angrily walked into the warehouse destroying everything and anything in her path. The plan had failed. Sam was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for. She had been so close to killing Dean and there was a trap laid that she walked right into. Although angry beyond belief, there was still the backup that both boys would be walking into very shortly.

The door to the room flew open with such force that it caused a huge band as it collided with the wall. _Dean_ and _Sam_ were standing in front of a struggling Kat and turned to face a very angry _Kat_.

_Kat_ smiled as they parted and she was facing Kat. There was a fire in Kat's eyes that had not been there since she was first taken. There was hatred in the eyes showing a renewed or more determined spirit within her. She was beginning to struggle against the restraints with the fury of what the thing had done to Dean. _Kat_ just smiled and drove a knife through Kat's already injured shoulder. A short yell of pain followed and it seemed to not have any effect on the severely broken body. The fire within seemed to over come the physical condition of her body.

_Kat_- "Wow, aren't we miss cocky now?"

Kat- "Go to hell you slut!"

_Kat_- "I will be sorry to lose this body and his as well but we can't always get what we want can we?"

Kat- "Wait. You didn't kill him?"

_Kat_- "Oh he'll die soon after they trust me again."

_Dean_- "What do we do with her?"

_Kat_- "Have some fun and then cuff her in the other room. That one arm is completely useless so cuff the good one."

They unchained her but before she could do anything, _Sam_ grabbed the wound below her ribs where she was stabbed earlier and _Dean _roughly squeezed her injured shoulder. Once inside the new room which was right next to the previous, they quickly cuffed her right hand to an old bed and began to approach her. The room was small with a beat up bed and it seemed that it used to be sleeping quarters of some kind. She was kicked hard in the stomach by _Sam_ and _Dean_ followed through with an uppercut. There was such force that she fell to the floor unconscious, or so they thought as the two shifters left the room and headed back to _Kat_.


	9. Calm Before The Storm

_Sorry that it took so long. Been having some computer problems with getting into the document format. Thanks again for all the reviews and just for reading!

* * *

_

_Chapter 9_

_Calm Before the Storm_

_

* * *

_

_Kat _was back in the main room pacing coming up with her plan. _Dean _and _Sam _came back shortly with grins of satisfaction on their faces. Fully showing that they had completed the task that had been laid out in front of them.

_Kat_- "Is she secure?"

_Sam_- "Of course. Would we ever let you down?"

_Kat_- "I don't think you would want my answer to that."

_Dean_- "So now we wait and kill the boys?"

_Kat_- "No and yes. First I need you two to beat me up. Not too badly but enough so that it appears that I've been in her place. Then once I get their trust, we kill them."

_Sam_- "Why exactly do they need to think that you're her?"

_Kat_- "If I appear badly enough they'll believe I'm still her since the last one didn't work."

_Dean_- "So what exactly do we have to do to you."

_Kat_- "Have some fun I guess."

_Kat _picked up a knife and began making incisions in her skin all over her body. Blood slowly began to trickle out of the cuts that weren't deep but deep enough to pass as serious injury. _Dean _and _Sam _aided in the task and then used their leader as a personal punching back. The appearance was no where near as bad as the real Kat's but pretty close. With a black eye, split lip, various cuts, and a gash on her head she was ready to pull of plan. They continued to add to the appearance as they waited for the boys to walk right into their trap.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Dean finally emerged from the bathroom as a heat wave seemed to come with him from the steam still left in the room. He was wearing his loose fitting jeans there were hanging carefully on his hips as he grinned at his brother still drying his lean muscled torso off as his wet hair went in all directions. 

Dean- "She's all yours."

Sam- "Took you long enough."

Dean- "What can I say, it feels nice in the warm water."

Sam- "There better be some water left. And don't even think about putting anything in or on my clothes!"

Dean- "Paranoid much?" as he searched his bag for a clean shirt that was good enough to wear on their hunt today.

Sam just shook his head as he grabbed his whole bag and went into the hazy bathroom. Heat and steam immediately hit his face as he turned on the water ready to get in. Dean was now putting his shirts and shoes on as he waited to hear his brother. He slowly counted to three after the water turned on and soon hear a loud cry as it quickly shut off. He smirked to himself as he saw Sam come out wrapped in a towel around his midsection, dripping with very icey water that was just the opposite of his red angered face.

Sam- "You are such an ass!"

Dean- "I did absolutely nothing wrong. Just thought you needed to cool down a little bit." smirking with his innocent look.

Sam- "Sometimes I hate you so much!" walking back into the bathroom slamming the door and taking the fastest shower in his life as the ice cold water droplets hit his skin.

Dean- "Love you too Sammy!" he yelled laughing at his younger brother.

A few minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom with a death glare at his brother who seemed to just brush it off and actually get more amusement from it. Sam was getting pretty fed up with how his brother had been since earlier in the morning when he had saved Dean's life again!

Sam- "So all you can think about is still playing your stupid jokes on me while Kat could be really badly injured or dead? That's nice Dean. I think that issue is a little more pressing at the moment unless you don't care." raising his eyebrows at his now standing brother.

Dean- "Oh, come on Sammy. I'm sure Kat's fine. We'll probably get there and they'll be dead already and she'll be standing there waiting for us impatiently." as they began to walk out the door.

Sam- "I only can hope that you're right. So where exactly are we going here?"

Dean- "Well all of the so called suicides have happened around this old warehouse. So I'm thinking that our little friend and her friends are hanging out there."

Sam- "You mean your little sex kitten?" as he slid into the passenger side of the care getting a glare from his brother.

Dean- "Shut up. Don't make me bring up your last girlfriend here. I mean seriously it was her job to get men. She just happened to pick you. But at least with this thing she had her pick of two and look who she picked. Yours truly." smirking as he eased the car out onto the road near the warehouse.

Sam- "I'm not even going to start on how messed up that whole reasoning is." rolling his eyes as he shifted back towards the window.

The rest of the short drive was in silence as both were preparing themselves for what they were about to face. Sam was sure that they were going to have to find Kat. He knew that there was no way she would have been able to take more than one of them. And he also wondered exactly what shape they would find her in. For that thing to get that close to killing Dean, that had to mean that she was outnumbered. Dean on the other hand was sure he would find Kat tapping her foot and giving him a hard time for them not coming sooner. Sadly that was not to be the case.

* * *

Kat had waited till she heard both of her captors leave the room and go with her other captor before she opened her eyes. She had never been in so much pain in her life. Her head was a mess. Everything was hazy and now she was positive she had a concussion and those were never fun. The gash on her head was clotting finally. Her ribs were still broken and that made it difficult to breath without pain let alone do anything else. Not to mention that it was her left side and that that was also were she had been stabbed and that wound was still oozing blood. Her shoulder was throbbing with imaginable pain. It pretty much made her left arm useless, almost. 

She silently prayed to God, or whatever seemed to control their lives that she had changed into jeans. And as always she had a paperclip and a bobby pin in her pocket. She slowly eased her left hand into her pocket and then slowly pulled out the bobby pin. She was happy that she actually listened to Dean's advice since they were kids about always having something handy in her pockets or whatever. Then after hearing his mishap of not having any with him when Sam was taken and they had to deal with imbreds, he really stressed the point. Although it was nearly impossible to not just give up due the pain it was having on her useless shoulder, she slowly began to pick the lock on the cuffs hoping that nothing would happen to Sam or Dean and that maybe they would arrive soon and help because she knew that she was not going to be able to do this by herself.


	10. Make Me Believe

_Chapter 10  
Make Me Believe_

* * *

Dean and Sam finally arrived at the old warehouse. Sam hated the fact that he was right when they arrived and it appeared that no one was around. They both knew that Kat was in there somewhere and so were the things that they were here to kill. Both excited the car as the took in the edifice with it's broken windows and the age that the abandonment of the building suggested. It was obvious that it hadn't been used for it's original purpose in years and it was just perfect for what the shape shifters were doing. Both boys looked at each other as the made their way to the trunk in order to grab two guns that would certainly do the trick to this suckers.

Dean- "I'll admit, you were right."

Sam- "That's a first, but I seriously wish that I hadn't been."

Dean- "Do you even think that she's still alive?" trying not to show the emotional doubt that was running through his mind.

Sam- "Don't go there. You know her as well as I do. I've even seen her kick your ass a few times and I've also never seen you so afraid of someone when you've done something that you know you shouldn't have. There's no way that they would kill her anyway. Your new friend needs the real Kat alive for her thoughts and what not."

Dean- "You seem to be hitting the right stop today so I guess I'll have to trust you. Any bad feelings yet psychic boy?"

Sam- "Would you stop calling me names? I'm not some sidekick or something. Jerk."

Dean- "Bitch." laughing and then both turned back to the seriousness of their current situation.

They were both eyeing the place neither really ready to go in but at the same time anxious to kill these things that had been playing with them and to find the other part of their family. In both of the Winchesters' minds, there was a doubt on if they really wanted to find Kat, although the both need, they really missed the real her, but what shape she would be in was what scared them both. Usually they only had to worry about themselves and now they may have her life in their hands or in one of theirs. Sam decided to break the silence in hopes of silencing his own doubts, already knowing that his brother would never actually admit what he was feeling emotionally.

Sam- "Creepy warehouse. Typical and us standing here watching it, not exactly the best we've done." trying to lighten the mood and at the same time to get started on this.

Dean- "So you're finally ready then? Let's shoot these things and then find our "damsel in distress" so to speak."

Sam- "So should I tell her that you called her that?" as they began to walk to the first opening that they saw with their guns drawn.

Dean- "Do and I won't be the only one surrounded by ice packs and going through a time of late nights without anything fun." as they entered the falling apart building.

* * *

Once _Kat_ was fully satisfied with how she looked, she instructed _Dean_ and _Sam_ to go check on their prisoner. They had all heard the echoed voices, with their enlightened sense of hearing, the boys enter the building. _Kat_ herself got a little more disheveled looking and began to place herself in a spot so that she could easily run into the boys making it look like an escape. She perfected the look by walking hunched slightly and limping. From what she could sense, they were still only at the opening which meant that she had to listen carefully to see exactly which ways they were going in the maze of endless hallways and numerous rooms with doors. Hopefully her partners would do the same and give the boys quite a surprise that would end in certain death for the Winchesters and their other ally.

* * *

Kat's luck seemed to be turning around. Although it took some time, and extreme pain, she eventually heard the successful sound of a click as the lock to the cuffs had finally been dismantled by the bobby pin. She stood up quickly and regretted as the dizziness seemed unrelenting. She tried to clear her head but it was impossible. Her breathing was heavy as the pain seized with every step and every movement that she made. When she reached the door she listened carefully and was relieved as much as possible, to hear nothing. She pulled with her good arm and finally the door opened and she could see her old room. A chill ran down her spine as she quickly pushed all the physical and mental pain away leaving only a little bit of emotional from what Dean had done and began to walk into the maze that was the warehouse. She knew that hopefully by now the boys would be here and she could have it out with Dean after some rest. The feeling of seeing Sam and Dean again gave her the will to actually get through this and she also was happy to know that Sam had known all along that it wasn't her. She had found that out from the anger of her impostor and the fact that Sam could tell would just work to her advantage against Dean.

She walked out into the hallway and slowly began to climb the stairs hoping it would lead her out into the real world again and certainly escape death. Hopefully she wasn't wrong.


	11. Tough All Over

Chapter 11

Tough All Over

* * *

_Dean_ and _Sam _had ventured back to the room where they had last thrown Kat's body and were stunned to see it empty. It was completely empty and how it was before they had even put her in, except for the handcuffs that hung loosely with the one side open and the other still attached to the bed as they swung making a clanking noise. Both of the shifters just stood there, neither believing that the victim had escaped. They didn't have time to even tell _Kat_ since she was in the middle of the plan and even they didn't have time to deal with it as they had to get to their spots. They silently looked at each other and then ran out of the room towards where they heard the real brothers.

* * *

Kat had been walking for what felt like hours. Each step was one more step towards just giving up. She felt like she was getting nowhere and to top it off her anger towards Dean seemed to mount each second. There were too many stairwells, hallways, and doors to even have any clue if she was heading towards the free air that would lead to much needed sleep and maybe medical attention. Of course she knew that the sleep she craved would not happen soon enough especially with a concussion that the people would use as a reason that she would have to keep her heavy, exhausted eyelids open.

She came to another set of stairs, and sighed a heavy sigh as she looked up them. She winced at the pain from the sigh and slowly began to climb the steps. She heard footsteps and at first thought that it was her captors but knew by the voices that they were in fact not. The voices were that of Sam and Dean, although at first the thought crossed her mind that it was not her Sam and Dean but from the way they were bickering, it could be no one but her Sam and Dean. She smiled a weak smile and continued to make the journey towards 2 of the most important men in the world and one of which was soon to be getting a good ass kicking for his actions.

* * *

Dean and Sam had been walking in the dark, cavernous warehouse for only ten minutes and they were already almost at each other's throats.

Sam- "Are you sure you don't want me to lead?"

Dean- "Oh cause you'd do a much better job." sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Sam- "I don't know, it seems that I'm doing better than you lately."

Dean- "What is it with you and your control freak issues?"

Sam- "You're just mad cause I'm right…again…as always."

Dean- " Sam you're not quite as perceptive as you'd like to think. I seem to remember you in a lip lock with a certain seductress well actually a lot more than that…"

Sam- "Sorry but I didn't go as far as you and you're kitty Kat did the other night…"

Dean- "First off don't call her that! That's Kat's name. Second I'm older and always right. We've had both of these conversations before and I always win."

Sam- "Kat would hate for you to start calling her that again and you do not win."

Dean- "Yes I do."

Sam- "No you don't."

Dean- "Yes."

Sam- "No."

Dean- "Yes."

Sam- "No."

Dean- "Yes."

Sam- "No."

Dean- "No."

Sam- "Yes."

Dean- "See you agree I win." smiling of his latest defeat over his younger brother.

Sam- "Not fair at all."

Dean- "Hey you fell for it college boy. Thought they were suppose to make you smarter there?"

Sam- "Shut up, Jerk!"

Dean- "Bitch."

Sam and Dean were both facing each other both willing the other to back down. During their stand off of which is the bigger man, _Kat_ came around a corner and smiled before going back to playing her act.

_Kat_- "Is that the only names you two now for each other?" making her voice raspy and a little breathless.

Both Sam and Dean turned quickly and stared in shock at the image before them. There standing in the doorway was an injured Kat. Neither of them noticed the real Kat come up the stairs until she spoke.

Kat- "Apparently those are the only names they seem to ever use in reference with each other but you wouldn't know that would you?" making her statement towards the shifter.

Now both Sam and Dean were staring at two very broken Kats. For once in his life Dean was completely speechless which would have been hilarious to Sam had he not had the same speechlessness at the fact that they now had to figure out which one was theirs. Which from past experience was going to be no simple task.

Dean- "I should be so lucky as to have two of you." grinning.

_Kat_/Kat- "Shut up."

Sam- "And they both speak."

_Kat_- "Okay guys. I would really like to get out of this hell hole."

Kat- "I bet you would. Come on, can't you guys tell the difference here!"

_Kat_- "Stop trying to save your own shifting ass."

Sam- "The eyes?" to his brother who nodded and grabbed the flashlight.

The shined the light in _Kat's_ eyes and when nothing changed Sam aimed the gun at Kat. She quickly put up her hands and Sam stopped.

Kat- "And now do that to my eyes."

Dean shone the light into her eyes and they too remained the same. Both brothers were smacking themselves at how stupid they were. They both knew that it hadn't worked earlier so why would it suddenly work now.

Dean- "So how can we tell you two apart?"

_Kat_- "Thanks for the load of trust."

Sam- "Sorry but we haven't been doing too well with that lately."

Dean- "What about something that only the real one would know?"

Sam- "Might work."

Dean- "So who was Sammy's last girlfriend?"

_Ka_t/Kat- "Succubus."

Sam- "She was not my girlfriend. Are you ever going to lay off of that?"

Dean- "No and that was just creepy."

Kat- "Thoughts."

Sam- "That's right!"

_Kat_- "Shouldn't be putting yourself in such a position there shifter."

Kat- "I don't have to be worried. Dean can be fooled once, but he's not that stupid."

_Kat_- "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kat- "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

_Kat_- "Sorry but I've been stuck here for a few days thanks to you!"

Dean- "ENOUGH! And I thought two of you would be great."

Both Kat and the shifter stopped and looked at the boys. Kat's eyes were pleading with Dean for him to realize that she was the real her. The shifter was following Kat's lead and doing the same. It seemed useless but Kat had to have some kind of faith in her screwed to hell situation that they would be able to pick her and not the other.

Dean looked over to his brother who had a gun leveled in between the two Kats.

Sam- "Which one?"

Dean- "I honestly don't know."

Sam- "Dean this is a life or death situation here!"

Dean- "Sammy, I can't chose! You said that you had a feeling, which one?"

Sam just shook his head letting Dean know that he was not sure of himself. At the same time Sam knew that his brother wouldn't be able to shot either of them. The thoughts and memories of seeing himself stab Kat months ago would resurface and so would the guilt. That would be way too much for his brother to handle and Sam knew that Dean trusted him. This was the trust and faith that Sam had secretly been wanting all of his life from his brother. It was something that gave Sam the strength to actually look at both of the images of the girl he had grown up with and shared so many secrets with.

Sam- "I'm sorry Kat. Please forgive me if I'm wrong."

Sam closed his eyes as he pointed the gun at one of them and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet hitting it's target in the chest as the broken body fell back against the nearby wall. Dean was at his brothers side with a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam slowly opened his eyes and followed his brother's gaze to the one that had been shot. Her eyes were still open and she was still clinging to life as the bullet had missed the heart but not by much. She had so much pain, guilt, fear, stubbornness, and a look that only signaled just how pissed off she was as her life was slowly pouring out of her. Dean's eyes grew wide as he looked back at Sam. Suddenly it hit Dean and that's when he moved his eyes back towards the dying creature.


	12. What Hurts The Most

Chapter 12

What Hurts the Most

* * *

Dean was staring at the whole in the creatures body as blood was staining the dark tank top that she wore.

Dean- "Sam. That's the real one." pointing towards the body on the floor.

Sam- "What? How…how can you tell?"

Dean- "Have you ever seen someone looked that pissed off, threatening, and hurt all at one time?" his voice dropping a bit as he began to walk over towards Kat.

_Kat_ had been keeping her emotions in check until she got an evil glare as Sam turned towards her. She was about to move when Dean shot her directly in the heart a total of 3 times. She fell to the ground dead just as her partners entered the room. Dean's attention was back to Kat as he heard a body hit the ground and saw Sam throwing himself into a thing that looked exactly like Dean. Dean jumped up and ran over to his real brother.

Dean- "You take well…yourself and I'll take the handsome devil that looks like me."

Sam- "Well put."

It didn't take to long as the challengers approached the brothers with a look of revenge in their eyes. Sam was coming at Sam only to be thrown against a wall again. Once he was pushed far enough back, Sam grabbed his gun and shot at it a few times, finally hitting the mark in the heart. It was quite odd to be shooting yourself and seeing yourself pretty much die. It would have kept his attention and thoughts longer if he hadn't looked over at his brother getting his own ass kicked by himself.

_Dean_ was manhandling Dean as he threw him hard into an old shelf that fell upon impact. Dean had gotten up just as the shifter was pushing him back against the wall. Dean just grinned as he brought his knee up to connect with a very painful spot on the male shifter. The shifter fell to his knees backing away from Dean as Dean raised his own gun and fired.

Dean- "That had to hurt. That's what 5 funerals now?"

Sam- "Too many to count."

As they both rushed back over to Kat who was leaning against the wall with her hands covering the hole in her body in a futile attempt to stop the blood flow. Her breathing was irregular as she looked at both of the boys with a weak smile on her face. She spoke to them, barely above a whisper.

Kat- "So I guess Phoebe was right?"

Dean- "What?"

Sam- "The premonition."

Kat- "Took you long enough."

Dean- "What can I say. I'm slow sometimes. You're going to be fine. Just stay with us. "

Kat- "Nice shot Sam." with a forced weak laugh.

Sam- "Kat, look I really didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."

Kat- "Don't worry Sam. I'll get you back when I haunt your asses." she began to close her eyes as Sam dialed 911.

Dean- "Kat, come one stay with us here."

He was looking at her as there was a slight flutter of her eyes. She was trying to force them to open but she was too weak to fight it anymore.

Dean- "Kitty Kat, you're going to be fine." he turned her so that she was laying in his lap as he gently brushed her stray hairs off of her face.

Dean- "Kitty Kat?"

Kat- "mhmmm?"

Dean- "You're going to be fine."

She gently moved her head signaling that she had heard him. Dean felt as her body became heavier in his arms and lap as it also went limp. He was caressing the side of her face as Sam turned back to him. Sam sighed heavily. He sat down on the other side of her and watched Dean's face. There were many emotions running through the both of them. They didn't feel the need to talk. Both knew that they ambulance was coming and that hopefully everything would be fine.

Dean felt a bit of guilt. He hadn't even been able to tell which one was the mother of his two kids from that of a demon. He couldn't even believe that he had slept with the thing. And here was yet another person that he had put into a horrible situation. Not only was the gunshot wound enough to make him wince, but all the other injuries. She looked like she shouldn't even have been breathing from the beginning. Yet another person was hurt because of him. It just didn't seem fair, he should have been there to protect her.

Sam was feeling way beyond guilty at this point. He had sensed something off from the get go and never fully said anything. Then to top it all off, he had actually shot her. The girl that actually understood him and was always there for him when he felt like the rest of his family didn't get him at all. He couldn't believe that he had actually shot her! The 50/50 chance and he was wrong. Sam was almost afraid to look at Dean thinking that he would blame him, but when he did, Dean seemed to understand. And part of Sam was actually afraid that Dean was feeling guilty for not being the one to take charge and pull the trigger.

Neither Sam nor Dean really knew how long they had been sitting in there when they heard hurried footsteps followed by the sounds of voices. The paramedics arrived and found the boys a lot quicker than any had guessed. The immediately pushed Dean way from Kat and began work on her. Both Sam and Dean stood with worried looks on their faces as the watched anxiously for any sign that she was still alive. They were relieved when finally one of the paramedics confirmed that they had a weak pulse and then asked if the boys would be riding with them. It didn't take long before both Sam and Dean were in the back of the vehicle with their fallen friend on the way to the hospital.


	13. Just Got Back From Hell

Chapter 13

Just Got Back From Hell

* * *

The ride to the hospital felt so surreal to both Dean and Sam. The constant noises of beeping coming from all sorts of machines as the paramedics worked feverishly to stabilize their fallen companion. There was a mask over her face giving her the much needed oxygen as her body fought for every bit of it, as well as an IV in her arm refueling her body with much needed blood that seemed to be impossible to keep up with what she was losing from 3 places. There was pressure on all of her wounds. The head wound had clotted before and the shoulder one had reopened when her body connected with the wall. Her side was already wrapped in a bloody bandaged and her shoulder also had pressure applied to it. It was obvious that her left arm was useless because of the shoulder and there was now an obvious white protruding from her wrist. Showing that at some point, her wrist had snapped.

The ride wasn't long but it seemed that time stood still when they arrived at the hospital. Both boys watched as they wheeled Kat into emergency surgery to hopefully repair the chest wound effectively. Sam sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and sat there stunned. Dean was pacing back and forth and even when it seemed that he was standing still, there was still some kind of motion. He kept looking down at his hands, which were stained with Kat's blood. Sam watched and analyzed his brothers movements. It was obvious that Dean hadn't dealt with this kind of injury and waiting in a hospital that much before. Then Sam remembered what it was like for him when Dean had suffered that massive heart attack and was given only a few weeks of life left. Sam finally knew that he had to calm Dean down somehow.

Sam- "Pacing isn't going to much good."

Dean just looked at him. His eyes definitely saying what his true emotions were. It was one of the few times in Sam's life that he had ever seen Dean really scared.

Sam- "Dean…it could be hours. You can't just wear yourself down like that. You know this wasn't your fault. It was mine." dropping his eyes not being able to face his brother.

Dean finally came and sat next to Sam with a huge sigh.

Dean- "No, Sam. It wasn't your fault. You knew something was off and I should have never made you choose."

Sam- "Well aren't we quite the pair."

Dean- "How long do you think? And why aren't they telling us anything?"

Sam- "I honestly don't know. Doctors have an odd way of not saying anything until after a good amount of time passes. It took forever for me to get information on you when…well you know."

Dean- "Yeah. I guess I know how you felt. This sucks."

Sam- "Well put. Extremely well put."

Both Sam and Dean sat in silence for the rest of the time watching as each nurse or doctor would walk by. Each time Dean's eyes would connect with them trying to get whatever information they could. It was a good six hours before a doctor finally came to talk to them. He approached both boys with a flat face, one showing no sadness or joy. It was strictly professional. Sam knew it was one that was meant to give sympathy but at the same time, not give out false hope. The boys stood as he came over but he motioned for them to relax and take a seat. The doctor sat across from them.

Doctor- "Are you boys alright?"

Sam- "Yeah we're fine."

Dean- "How is she?"

Doctor- "It's been touch and go and even now it's up to her. She's in really bad shape. Right now she's stabilized and out of surgery. We're going to put her into ICU just to keep a close eye on her."

The doctor paused for a moment to study their reactions and the felt that it was time to give them all the information.

Doctor- "The gash on her head was nothing major but we did use stitches to keep it from opening and giving it a better chance to heal. She had a concussion and it seems that it's been there for at least a day or so. She has a total of three broken ribs on her right side which one punctured her lung but we did manage to fix that. The stab wound in her right side was deep but didn't hit anything huge. We repaired that and wrapped her right side. She's having some problems breathing on her own right now so we are aiding her in that, once her lung if fully repaired it should be a lot easier on her. Her left wrist was broken pretty badly but has been reset. The left shoulder was pretty bad. She's not going to be able to move or use it for quite some time. That required a lot of stitches and was actually previously infected. And the main source of all of this was the bullet in her chest. She got extremely lucky. The bullet just missed her heart by a small fraction. She lost a lot of blood but we took care of it. The pain is probably pretty bad so we've used some pretty powerful pain killers on her."

Dean- "Can we…can we see her?"

Doctor- "She's going to be out for a while. Her body needs lots of time to heal. But you two can go in. I'll take you to her room and leave you there."

The boys nodded as they followed the doctor down 2 halls and finally into the ICU area of the hospital. The doctor left them at the door as they both entered the silent room. The only sound was that of a few monitors hooked up her still form. The beeping of the heart monitor was the loudness and neither of the boys complained as it proved that she was still with them. There were chairs on both sides of the beds and both took a seat. Their gazes were fixed on Kat. Both willing for her blue green eyes to just open and stare at them. They stayed till they were told that it was time for visitors to leave.

Dean and Sam stayed at a hotel not far from the hospital at all. As soon as visiting hours began, both Sam and Dean were there at the hospital and they would stay each day until they were pretty much forced to leave. There conversations were getting back to usual. Sam stopped blaming himself after Dean had made him by making a deal that Dean would also stop blaming himself as well. The third day, as Dean was flipping through channels on the TV and Sam reading the newspaper, Kat finally began to stir a little in her drug induced sleep. The boys jumped up at the sound of her head beginning to shift back and forth. On the second she had been moved out of ICU and the doctor had instructed them to contact him immediately if there were any signs of her waking up. So they did and the doctored checked her vitals signaling that they were good and telling the boys that it wouldn't be much longer until she would wake up.

It was finally on the fourth day when Dean and Sam were arguing over who saved who from which evil being they had fought when the sound of a very groggy, raspy voice pierced the air.

Kat- "You SHOT Me!" keeping her eyes closed and putting as much force into the statement as her voice would let her.

Dean- "That was all Sam. It's nice to know you are still you." as her eyes opened and were focusing on him.

Kat- "Like you would even know. Best you ever had my ass."

Sam- "Yep that's definitely her alright. I'm so sorry for shooting you."

Kat- "Don't worry about. I thought it would have been Dean actually but just put it on my, I'll get you back later list. It's a good thing your shot was a little off."

Sam- "What can I say. It's a good thing that I ignored those extra training sessions."

Kat- "So are they dead?" As she began sitting up only to wince as her body was a constant throb of pain.

Dean- "Yeah. And you might want to just relax there." he put a gentle push on her good shoulder.

Kat- "Good idea. I don't really think the room should be spinning so much." smiling weakly as she was gently pushed back onto the pillow.

Sam- "So how do you feel anyway?"

Kat- "Oh just like I've been run over by a truck repeatedly."

Dean- "Well as much as you hate it. We're going to be here for a little longer till you heal."

Kat- "Just as long as you don't go sleeping with any other sluts. What's the damage?"

Dean- "Well, Kitty Kat. You got a stitched gash on your head, concussion, 3 broken ribs, an injured but repaired lung, broken wrist, stabbed side, repairing chest hole, and pretty much a useless shoulder. Say hello to a wonderful sling."

Kat- "Great. By the way, I'm not 6 anymore Dean. It's Kat now."

Sam- "He seems to never remember that. Most be some weird brain wiring or something."

Kat- "I agree. How long?"

Dean- "You're here for a week."

Sam- "And you've been out for 4 days."

Kat simply nodded as her eyes slowly closed. At first both Sam and Dean were slightly worried but realized that her body was just exhausted. Dean walked over to Kat as Sam was leaving to go get the doctor and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her and pulled back and smiled at her peacefully face that he had missed for so long.

Dean- "I love you. I'll never do that again. You know that I don't say it often. And believe me, you're probably the only one that can stand up to me like. We're stuck with each other, whether you like it or not. God I love you woman." murmuring against her lips as he smiled at the clear statement.

Kat- "I know. It's not so bad being stuck with your stubborn ass. Believe it or not, I still love you." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Dean couldn't help but laugh and was soon joined by Sam and Kat's doctor.

The doctor had come in and once Kat was awake had a serious take with her about everything that had happened. The doctor actually revealed some news to Kat that had her curious and she had called Susan and Brittany to double check. Once it was confirmed that the first tests proved to be true, Kat knew that it wouldn't be long before she had to head home for awhile while Dean and Sam would continue on with their jobs.

The rest of the weeks was pretty much just sitting in the room and trying to prevent Kat from just getting up from the bed and walking out of the hospital as she was getting very restless. The week could not have come soon enough as it was soon that the cards had come to be running out of money to support what was being done at the hospital.

On the day of release, Kat was sleeping when Dean wheeled her out and placed her in the back seat of the car. He actually let Sam drive them towards their next destination. Sam couldn't help but laugh at how many times Dean glanced back to check on Kat. After about 40 minutes, Kat was beginning to be jarred awaked by the movement on her left shoulder that was still in a sling. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in the backseat of the impala. Dean just smiled at her and asked how she was doing. It was still hard to breath and she still was weak and in pain. Her chest hurt and her shoulder. The ribs were actually causing her the least amount of pain. Even the wound on her side had been close to healing. The only thing that sucked the most was having to be constantly awoken by Dean until her concussion had been gone. Every time that she was about to take the sling off, Dean or Sam would give her a glare and force her to keep it on. She hated those things so much. They were on the way to an easy job in which Kat was sure that she wouldn't be allowed to do much during, but then again, those were the boys that she loved.


	14. When The Stars Go Blue

Chapter 14

When the Stars Go Blue

* * *

It had been two months since the shifter incident and they had been doing little jobs to get back into the full swing. Other than the still sore wrist and shoulder that still bothered her, she was pretty much completely healed. It was late a night in the hotel room when Dean and Sam had finally settled in. Kat was up packing her things when her cell phone went off. She was extremely surprised to see that it was Phoebe calling her.

Kat- "Phoebe?"

Phoebe- "Hey. Long time no talk. I heard the news. Believe it or not, I hope you don't mind, I'm going to be staying with you for a while."

Kat- "Not that I mind but why?"

Phoebe- "Oh, I'll explain when you get here. Are you leaving soon?"

Kat- "Right now actually. But what about oh I don't know, the power of three?"

Phoebe- "It worked fine when Piper was at magic school so we figured that it could be fine now. Who knows maybe I have a few extra powers that might make me invincible as well."

Kat- "Wait. Are you…?"

Phoebe- "I'll explain when you get here. Please just don't say anything to Sam until I explain. I'll see you soon."

Kat- "Okay."

Kat shut the phone and looked over to the sleeping forms of her Sam and Dean. They would no longer be just Sam and Dean. After what had happened she would always see them as hers. She laughed at how childish that had sounded. She also couldn't believe just how fresh everything that had happened was still in her mind. She also hated the fact that Dean had gone back to using her childhood name which actually was comforting to her. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and began to write a note to Dean and Sam. When she was done she took one last look at them and headed out the door ready to go hotwire a car and head home to Lawrence and do what she had to do. It hopefully wouldn't be long before she saw them again.

The next morning Dean awoke to find the side of his bed empty. He moved his arms as he lifted his eyes to peer at the sun filled room. Panic began to set in as he realized that Kat was nowhere in the room. He quickly shot up and checked to see that her stuff was gone to. He ran over to Sam's bed and began shaking him.

Sam- "Dean. What the hell?" as he slowly began to lift his head.

Dean- "Kat's gone!"

Sam- "Like kidnapped?" now fully awake and facing his brother.

Dean- "Her stuff is gone too."

Sam was up and went over to the table where there was a piece of paper. He lifted the paper up and looked at Dean.

Sam- "Wow, Dean. You find clues so well." sarcastically.

Dean- "Shut up and open it!"

Sam and Dean both peered at the note and read.

_Sam and Dean-_

_I'm sorry but I had to go and take care of something. There's no danger so don't get all worried and come chasing after me. I'm fine and it has absolutely nothing to do with what happened. We're all fine, not even a little angry, for once. Please be careful and don't come after me. I'll call when I arrive at my destination and explain everything. Be safe, careful, and watch out for each other!_

_Sam- you can stop reading and I'll be in touch soon so keep Dean sane and on a tight leash! Stop reading._

_Kat_

_Dean- Trust me! Be cautious and don't go throwing yourself in danger for no apparent reason. You have a lot to live for and I'll be calling very shortly. Don't worry I didn't take the car. I learned from the best how to hotwire cars. I love you still!_

Both Dean and Sam just looked at each other as they waited for the phone call and also began to look into their next job.

The END


End file.
